


【授权翻译】The Carbin / 小屋

by ayarainheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 灵魂绑定, 翅膀梗, 虐, 误会
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: 对于天使来说，筑巢是非常神圣的。Dean并不明白。





	【授权翻译】The Carbin / 小屋

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookkbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookkbaby/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Cabin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005989) by [Bookkbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookkbaby/pseuds/Bookkbaby). 



> Many thanks to Bookkbaby for letting me translate this awesome story into Chinese!

这间小屋非常冷，Castiel不是非常确定它有多古老。但有些时候，当他把手掌覆在干枯腐朽的木墙上时，似乎能感应到，曾有一个男孩和他的父亲，每逢秋季都会准时到访。之后的访客变成了一位老人。再之后的很多年，不再有任何人出现，直到它重归大自然的怀抱。

Castiel第一次看见它时，还是天启即将降临、他带着Dean宝贵的护身符到处游走的时候。那会儿小屋正处于倒塌的边缘，腐烂的木墙在他手中化为齑粉。鸟儿们在坏掉的屋顶上筑巢；负鼠们在墙壁和古老的床里挖洞作窝；那些现代的电器用品彻底坏了；植物从地板缝中钻出；烟囱危险地倾斜着；井被苔藓和花草完全覆盖。

小屋位于森林深处的小路旁，靠着一片小小的草地，已然被人们所遗忘。还有些小鹿的足迹，或新或旧，以及不远处传来的水流声。

Castiel稍稍停下观察。他可以在这感受到平静，可以让他思念起他在天堂的归处的那种平静。然而他并没有徘徊的时间。

数月之后，在他已放弃追寻他那失踪的天父，将护身符还给Dean，Dean随即扔掉了它之后，他又想起了那个小屋。在他的翅膀开始因为换羽期的到来而感到疼痛，羽毛一根一根地掉落，荣光游离其中，他又想起了那个小屋。

他需要一个安全而隐秘的地方，来等待他的换羽期。在这期间的三天内，他的旧羽毛会掉落，重新长出新的羽毛。这时他完全无法飞翔，只能念一些最简单的咒语。当他的肩胛下方传来疼痛，他为自己的考虑不周而自责。无论他是否充分准备，换羽期都会让他变得脆弱。时间已经不多了，在事实面前，他的选择非常有限。

天堂完全在考虑范畴之外，他不能回到他原来的巢，尤其是在大天使们仍在追杀他，会在第一眼见到他的时候就把他捏得粉碎。回天堂将是一种自杀行为。

他唯一剩下的选择就是人间。但在人间筑巢是种愚蠢的行为。人间并不像天堂那样自带防护，如果在他最脆弱的时候有恶魔找上了他……甚至连想都不敢想。在适当的防御和保护措施准备就绪后，他才能相对安全地等待他的换羽期。

Cas需要一个与世隔绝的地方，一个不会被发现的地方，一个能让他在无人知晓的情况下布下防护咒语的地方。

那间小屋几乎是立即浮现在了他的脑海里，Castiel扑扇着他那正在凋零的翅膀，回到了那里。小屋并不完美，它无法保护他以及他的巢不受天气或者动物们的干扰。但只要稍许加工，它就能将他与世间一切隔绝。小屋与喧闹的人世离得足够远，这片森林也很久没有游客光顾的迹象，这样可以保证他羽毛中残留的荣光不会被发现。那些荣光会无害地渗入小屋和周围的树林里，毫无痕迹地与草地的自然力量融为一体，几乎不可能会被察觉。

这差不多是Castiel可以找到的最接近完美的地方了。

接下来的两天里，他在小屋的废墟和周围所有的树木上刻上了防护咒符和隐匿图腾，以迎接换羽期。他将刀刃深深地刻进树木里，汁液流到了手上，确保树木的自然恢复力不会破坏或者扭曲他的图腾。他本想实施一些咒语，然而他的荣光在他离开天堂后就逐渐削弱。既然无法使用神力，他便在小屋周围撒上了盐，画了恶魔陷阱，确保没有任何恶魔可以突破这些。完成所有这些后，他感到自己的手都开始抽痛起来。

时间快到了。这个避难所只是权宜之计，但也已经足够了。明年他会做更好的准备。

Castiel从那个已经没有门的入口踏入小屋，踩过破损的地板，来到唯一的那间还留有四面墙的房间，只在头顶留有一个小洞。那原来是间卧室，紧挨着曾经的厨房。床架已经破损，时光让那些金属氧化生锈。房间里没有衣橱，只有一个被虫蛀坏的梳妆台，残留着那个曾经住在这里的男人的衣物，已然被小鸟们在上面筑了窝。

新的羽毛在旧羽之下蠢蠢欲动，Castiel的翅膀剧烈地抽痛起来。他深呼吸着，摸索着皮囊的衣物。他上次在皮囊里经历换羽期，已经是很久很久以前的事情了。服饰风格自那之后变了很多。

如果Jimmy还在那儿的话，Castiel会征询他的同意，或者至少告诉他正在发生什么。但Jimmy已经去了天堂，这具身体目前是Castiel的了，所以脱去衣物也没有什么好羞耻的。

他一齐脱下了外套和西装上衣，任由它们掉落在地板上，他可以稍晚再把它们弄干净。领带有点难解，但在一番拉扯之后，它变得松动下来。纽扣们很简单，当他掌握了把这些塑料的小扣子从孔里推过去的诀窍后，便轻松地扯起汗衫脱下来。

皮囊裸露的肌肤突然接触到冰冷的空气，有种奇怪的感觉。在他主宰Jimmy身体的所有时间里，他从没脱掉过衣物。他的翅膀可以轻松地穿透布料，但那些最靠近后背的细小、柔软的羽毛会被缠在衣物里。为了可以彻底伸展每一根羽毛，他只能脱掉衣服。

Castiel宽慰地叹了一口气，舒展了他的真实形态，让他的羽翼脱离肉体的桎梏。首先是那长长的飞羽，宛如奇迹般地穿过他皮囊，而没有对这具身体造成任何损伤。他的羽翼继续伸展着，难以想象的长度，并且很快从烟灰色变深至炭黑色。他彻底展开它们，每侧翅膀都接近于一个成年人的身高。他摆动着肩膀，呼出一口气。天使羽翼并没有实际重量，它们由他的真实形态所支撑，而不是他所占据的肉身。只靠JimmyNovak的身体是永远都无法承受它们的。

Cas难过地注意到，他的羽毛失去了光泽。它们通常是墨黑色的，充满光泽。但是地狱和岁月使它们变得暗淡无光，变得脆弱。有一部分羽毛弯曲或者破损了，他会先从这些开始着手。

他用手指梳理着羽毛，轻轻地扯下那些已经松动的羽毛。羽翼中流动的荣光推挤着那些即将凋零和已经失去生命力的羽毛，新羽从“皮肤”里穿出来。微弱的疼痛传来，但这不适感非常轻微。Cas把他掉落的羽毛摞成一堆，在接下来的几天里，它们就是他的床，是他羽翼重生时用来休息的巢。

一如既往的，是他一个人的巢。

对于他这个年龄和身份的天使来说，依然独自筑巢是非常奇怪的。并不是没有其他天使向Castiel示好，想和他结为伴侣。然而随着时间的推移，向他示好的天使越来越少，关于Castiel的流言也变成了“Castiel对结伴没有兴趣”。朋友和家人甚至兴致勃勃地向他夸大了伴侣间荣光融合时所带来的愉悦，希望可以诱哄他，让他对某一个追求者产生兴趣。然而这些对他没有任何吸引力。

他有时会感到孤独，蜷缩在只有自己气味的巢里；剩下的时间里则是感到不安，意识到在自己最脆弱的时候，没有任何人来守护他。

他短暂地想起了Dean，想起了他周身的气味。旅馆肥皂的廉价香味，Impala引擎的油烟味，还有他的枪械、皮革，以及Dean本身自带的气味。他想起了Dean的灵魂，即使在被黑暗笼罩的地狱里依然闪耀着光芒的灵魂；在Cas重塑他的身体后，变得愈发耀眼的灵魂。

遇到Dean之后，Cas开始明白，为什么这么多天使向往和另一半分享自己的巢。

他不情愿地从脑海里挥去那些念头，重新整理着自己的羽翼，试着不再去想任何他不该想的事情。他不该想象在混合了Dean和他自己的气味之中入睡，是什么样的感觉；也不该想象自己拥着Dean的灵魂，同时作为回报，他的荣光缠绕着Dean，会是什么样的感觉。

他不该期望不可能的事情。

当他带着墨黑而富有光泽的翅膀，衣着整齐地重新出现在小屋时，植物已经从地板缝里消失，野生动物们也找到了新家。组成小屋的木板闪耀着新生的光芒，墙壁重新变得坚固，屋顶回归完整。

小屋之外，小草生长旺盛，树木在他之前刻下咒符的位置长出了新的树皮。Cas检视着，只是想确认一下，但这些咒符依然保持完整。

他满意地飞走了。由他废弃的旧羽毛筑成的新巢里，残留的旧荣光悄无声息地渗入周围的地板和墙壁之中。

**三年之后**

“这太荒唐了，”Dean抱怨着，把他最后一件物品胡乱塞进旅行袋里，“我们是猎人。我们本该猎杀这些东西。”

“你有更好的主意吗？”Sam回击道，三十分钟前他的耐心就已经被耗完了。他的装备，当然，早已整齐地堆叠在包里。在他等待Dean收拾行李的时候，Sam把包甩到了肩膀上。Sam靠在床边，通过窗帘窥视着夕阳。“快点。一旦夜晚降临，斯库尔就会开始行动。”

Dean沉着脸，拉上了旅行袋的拉链。斯库尔是一种狼形怪物，他们正在猎杀的女巫特意召唤出了它来追杀他们。这该死的东西比温迪戈速度还快，如果没有某个北欧神话英雄所持的剑，几乎他妈的不可能杀死它。女巫从Dean闯入她家的窗户那儿获得了Dean的血液，斯库尔便盯上了他的气味。无论他在哪儿，它都能找到他；即使他逃走，它仍会一心一意地追踪着他，直到他死去。或者，杀死那个召唤了它的女巫——任何一种情况都能结束这件事。 但是在她发现自己可能会被抓住之后，她就逃离了这座城市。那只斯库尔是她的临别礼物。

这严重地激怒了Dean，但他唯一的选择是尽可能深地钻入地底——打个比方——如果他能在夜晚降临前做到的话。他甚至没想过斯库尔是否可能袭击其他人，因为，幸运的是，其他人都不是Dean Winchester，那东西只会追杀他。

如果他们能再早一小时在日落前发现这件事，情况都会好很多。但问题就是，你的调查是需要通过打电话给那些经常不接电话的人讨论古代文字来进行的。Garth自己有案件需要处理，不总是随叫随到。总有太多的灵异现象，而没有足够的猎人去进行调查。

他们最好的选择是驶上高速公路，至少离开一两个城市之外，再考虑找一间旅馆，在周围画上任何人类已知的防护咒符。他们不能呆在这里，Dean的气味遍布了整个房间，那东西可能随时追上来。离开这里也许能给他们争取一点额外的时间。

而更好的选择则是召唤Cas，让他带他们飞走（还有他的车，Dean可绝不会把他的baby独自留下，毫无防备地留给一个随时准备攻击任何带有Dean气味的斯库尔），带他们去某个安全的地方。但这并不是当下的选择，Cas已经好几天没有回应了。自从他们逃离炼狱之后，Cas一直很冷淡。

Dean咬着牙，握紧了旅行袋的带子。

和想象中的一样，炼狱一点也不美好，但它非常的纯粹。在那里，Dean感受到了从未在人间感受过的自由，就好像他可以做任何他想做的事，成为任意一个他想成为的人。也没有什么不认可他的父亲、或是睁大双眼的小弟弟对他感到失望。就在他们找到可以让Dean回家的出口之前，曾有那么一会儿，Dean确信Cas正准备要吻他。Dean会回应他，并且他知道，这一旦开始，就再也无法停下。

和以往一样，Cas站在离他非常近的地方，近到通常会被认为是一种失礼。随后，他靠得更近了。Dean的呼吸滞住了，他的视线不受控制地向下聚焦在Cas的嘴唇上。他们之前也有过这样的时刻，近如咫尺却又如此遥远，谁都没有跨过最后那点距离。就在那时，空气因为潜在的可能性和承诺而变得厚重起来，Dean感到期望在血液中涌动。

有那么一瞬间，Dean期许过；有那么一瞬间，Dean倾身靠近过。

随后Cas吸了一口气，“Dean，”并粗鲁地向后推开了他，一名利维坦迅猛地砸在了他刚刚所站的位置上。现在可没有什么时间来思考或者惋惜刚刚错失的机会。

战斗结束后，Dean和Cas站在那扇通往回家之路的蓝色发光之门前，Cas甩开了Dean的手，叫他离开这里。Dean记不得多少回家路上的事，只记得当他被拉回现世时，Cas眼中的神情。

Cas并不想和他一起回来。比起和Dean一起回家，Cas选择了该死的炼狱。

那差一点的吻，终究只是Dean在找寻回家路途中，基于自己的欲望和快乐所创造的幻想而已。回到Sam身边，回到猎人生活中，回归他曾以为的美好生活。自由意志小组再次集结，重新面对这个世界。私下里，想起他从未让自己在严酷的现实中放轻松过，也许他可以试着假设某些“如果”。如果他吻了Cas？如果Cas回应了他？如果Cas留下并霸占Dean在地堡里那间房间空余的另一半，睡在那张床空荡荡的另一侧上？

一派胡言。

“Dean，你准备好了吗？”Sam焦急地问道，把Dean从思虑中拉回现实。Dean哆嗦了一下，拿起自己的包。

“嗯，我准备好了，”他说，“我们走吧。”

在Dean回到现世后的一两天，Castiel出现了，看起来苍白且饱受痛苦。Dean既为Cas的归来而感到喜出望外，也对Cas试图留下而感到怒不可遏。他无法从喉咙里挤出任何一个字，但Sam开口了。他震惊而欣喜地欢迎了Cas。Dean并没有告诉他Cas选择了留在那里。那太过痛苦——显然依旧非常痛苦——更何况要去回想这些。

随后Sam询问了Cas是如何逃跑的，Cas一时语塞。这显然和Dean通常所见到的反应不一样。一时间他非常震惊（并且担心），但是Cas瞥了Dean一眼，又看向了别处，小声咕哝着自己不知道。

老话怎么说来着？不要试图胡说八道。

Dean几乎是立刻就意识到有什么事发生了，但他生气得根本无法反驳什么。Sam看起来有点不开心，但是勉强接受了，一如既往的有耐心。Cas在他准备充分后，会把一切说出来的，Sam的表情似乎在这么说，而且那个秘密应该不会是什么可怕的事情。毕竟，上次Cas已经吸取过教训了。

Dean依然不愿意去思考那些。那些让他回忆起背叛、圣火圈以及不得不看着Sam——Sam——差不多死在Castiel的——Cas的——手上。

公平来说，在Cas的背叛和对Cas的不信任上，这件事在Dean这里已经翻篇了。但是他并没有感到被公平对待。

最后看了一眼旅馆的这间房间，Dean和Sam离开了。夕阳渐渐地没入地平线。

***

当太阳终于落山时，他们差不多离开城镇已经四十分钟了。

而斯库尔追上他们的时候，他们离开城镇不过才五十五分钟。

那只野兽从左侧猛烈撞击着Impala。Dean发誓，车后座左侧的门变形了，玻璃碎了。

他们真真正正地没有选择了。

“Cas，”他大喊道。通过余光他可以瞥到某种黑乎乎毛绒绒的玩意儿，爪子刮擦着车顶的金属，像撕烂湿纸一样轻松地扯开了它。“我希望你在听着，我们真的非常需要你下来帮忙！”

Dean暂时处于优势状态，不过Impala正在减速。她的行驶速度明显慢于平时。斯库尔正在设法让她停下。

Dean突然看不见那只怪物了，它的气息模糊了挡风玻璃。

他可不想知道，如果这只野兽设法让车停了下来，将会发生什么。

“Cas！”

翅膀扑扇的声音第一次变得这么动听。

车的重量不见了，路面也消失在Impala的车轮下。

一棵树突然出现在他面前，Dean猛地踩下了刹车，随后才意识到引擎早已熄火，他的车正安全地停靠着。他检查了一下，车钥匙还在他的上衣口袋里。

“你没事吧？”他询问着Sam。Sam点点头，看起来有点苍白，但并没有受伤。Dean松了一口气，转向车后座。“谢谢，Cas，你真的——”

后座并没有人。那些话卡在了Dean的喉咙里，过往的痛苦在他的肺腑深处悸动。Cas就不能在救了他们之后再多呆个五分钟？

“我们在哪儿？”Sam问道，透过车窗探视着周遭的黑暗。Dean耸耸肩，巡视着这片区域。在车里看不太清楚，但他能确定他们离地堡还远得很。

“不知道，”Dean回答道。通过稀少的街灯来判断，这里应该是某些近郊的地方。但除此之外，Dean也分辨不出什么别的。奇怪的是，事实上他并没有因为不知道这里是哪儿而感到困扰。他感觉到……安全，尽管在有一头杀人巨狼还追在他的屁股后面的时候，这么想有点奇怪。

这种感觉使他紧张不安。在被陌生的黑暗包围时，猎人们从来不会感到安全。他们太清楚阴影之中可能潜伏着什么。

周围某处突然亮了起来。Dean立刻转过身，手已经放在了枪上。

他首先注意到的是，明显Cas把Impala扔在了一间小屋的前方。Dean看不太清这个地方，但是透过窗子的火光（它摇曳得太明显，绝不可能是其他东西）足够照亮这附近。

Cas为什么把他们扔在了这里？他本以为会被放在地堡那儿，这样就算斯库尔找到了他们，他们依然可以栓上门。如果Dean下车检查Impala，或是穿过树林，他的气味肯定散布得到处都是。

Dean听见了翅膀挥动的声音，他再次把头转向后座。然而，这一次，Cas出现了。

“小屋已经准备好了。”他说。Dean上次听到他的声音，已经是几个星期之前的事情了。这熟悉的声音抚慰了Dean神经，同时也让他的胸口抽痛起来。

“准备好什么？”Sam问道，也转过了身体面向Cas。Cas停顿了一下，似乎在思考着什么。

“我把斯库尔扔进了大海里，但它还是会回来的。在召唤者被抓住之前，你们需要一个安全屋。”

“安全屋？这是谁的屋子？”Dean问着，瞥了一眼火光摇曳的窗户。那里看起来并没有人在家，但他也不想毫无准备地被留在其他猎人家里。这肯定是某位猎人的屋子，普通人如果住在木屋里，会非常不安全。

“我的。”Cas答道。Dean和Sam同时盯着他看了一会儿。

“你什么时候买了一间房子？”Sam问道。片刻间，Cas看起来有点不确定。

“我没有买下它。我发现它的时候它就被废弃了，之后也没有人回来对它宣告所有权。”他低下头，“在我找到那个女巫或者巫师之前，这里很安全。你们谁的血液被用来召唤了？”

“我的。”Dean回答道，愤怒使他弯起嘴角。Cas严厉地瞪着Dean。天使的下巴绷紧了，似是想要斥责Dean。但是Dean瞥了他一眼，Cas放弃了这个念头，恼怒地呼出一口气。

“你必须得待在安全区域内，明天早上你就能看到边界线。在边界线之内，斯库尔就没法追踪你。”他又停顿了一下，“我去准备点补给。”

伴随着另一下翅膀挥舞的声音，他消失了。Dean和Sam瞪着对方，Dean气呼呼的，而Sam已经放弃了。

“来吧，我们进屋。”Dean咕哝着。

“我来拿包。”Sam说道。

***

对于不追求空间的人来说，这间小屋的大小刚好。厨房很小，只有两个台面，大约五六个抽屉和一些柜子，一个水池，一个古旧的火炉，没有冰箱。

客厅里有个沙发和一块破旧的地毯。远处的墙那儿是壁炉，火苗欢快地噼啪跳跃着。后墙那里有扇门，半掩着。从Dean的判断来看，那看起来像是间浴室。

另外还有两扇门。紧挨着厨房的那扇紧闭着，Dean猜想那多半是间卧室。另一扇门大大敞开着，Dean模糊地看见了床的轮廓。

“我猜，我们一人一间。”Sam说道，留意到Dean的视线。Dean点点头。

“我去左边那间？”Dean刚开口，翅膀拍动的声音宣告了Cas的出现。

“那间是我的，”Cas说着，把一个鼓鼓囊囊的包裹放在了厨房台面上。金属罐头发出了碰撞声。“我很抱歉，但你们中有一人只能睡沙发了。”

“什么？”Sam问道。“为什么？”突然间，他对自己失礼的行为感到了一丝羞愧。

但是Dean很累了，脾气有点臭，还有一点恼火。

“呃，那我能向你借住几晚吗？一旦那个女巫被解决了，我们就会从你眼前消失。”Dean说道，“你似乎并不需要睡觉。”

Cas看着Dean，皱着眉。

“我的房间没有床。对你来说沙发会……更舒服一点。”他有点磕磕绊绊地说道。Dean皱起眉头，愤怒很快转化为了担忧。随后他耸耸肩，Cas说话不连贯还不至于让他为此操心。

“好吧。”Dean说，他看着Sam，“我们轮换。今天我睡沙发。”

***

Cas消失在厨房里，然后又重新出现在他的房间里。他对Dean说的都是实话。他的房间没有床，也没有任何家具。很多年以前Castiel就把它们都弄走了。然而，Castiel不太确定沙发是否会是一个更舒适的、更适合休息的地方。

房间的中央是一堆深色的、柔软的羽毛，还有一些衣物。几条已经把曾经沾染上的血迹清洗干净的旧绷带；几件被撕破的、染血的、脏兮兮的、似乎已经无法人工修复的T恤；一条因为年代久远而变得柔软的旧牛仔裤；还有Castiel最珍重、也最让他觉得羞耻的——一套枕头和被单，在Dean和Sam住在那间汽车旅馆房间的时候，它们还是崭新的。这是他的巢里最接近于全新的两样东西，虽然Cas本打算把床垫也拿走，他觉得他会更想念这件物品。

这间屋子充满了他自己和Dean的气味。Castiel闭上眼，吸了一口气。

他想象着这是个合适的巢，一个可以向他有意向的伴侣展示并被接受的巢。他想象着自己允许Dean踏入这个房间，看见他的巢，甚至在巢中伴着Castiel的守护进入梦乡。有那么一瞬间，Castiel似是想要打开那扇门，向着打算躺在沙发上的Dean招手。

但真实的Dean是不会像他梦中的Dean那样，接受一个未经他允许就建好的巢。Dean不会明白，也不会——在经历了Castiel所做的一切后，也不能——重新对他产生兴趣。

即便他和Dean之间纤弱的心灵联结已然足以在Dean成功逃离炼狱后、把Cas拉回人间，但这并没有多大意义。他们的联结永远都不会被允许变得完整。

然而，它微弱地，渴望着。那个联结渴望自己能变得完整。联结的另一端，现在是如此的接近，却还不够近。它正痛苦地徘徊着。Cas已经应付了它好多年；他们的联结在他把Dean拽出地狱时就已经形成了，没有经过他的允许，Dean也并不知道。

Cas睁开眼，疲惫地看着他的巢。从他第一次从旅馆房间的垃圾桶里捡回Dean丢弃的T恤并偷偷地把它带回这里起，那就不是个意外。差不多不是，但也不完全是。偷那件T恤是一次冲动，但他在承受了很长时间的渴望之后，一瞬间失去了控制。

在那之后，Castiel就迷失了。或者说，就像他的妹妹Hester对Dean说的，在他把Dean从地狱中解救出来的那一刻，他就已经迷失了。他本应在他意识到那个联结存在的时候，就把它立刻切断，但他没有。现在，他知道他不能向Dean提起这个，除非Dean主动来问他。

在他偷了那件T恤后的一年里，他远离了Dean。那件T恤深受他的喜爱，在他需要休息的那些时间里，混在他的羽毛里，被他枕在脑袋下。它不再闻起来像Dean，更像是他自己的气味。它携带着Dean的皮肤和汗水的回忆。

其他的那些东西，是Cas在和Crowley合作的时候，带着罪恶感收集的。他试着不要去想，如果Dean得知了这些，会是什么反应。如果Dean知道了他的巢，会怎么想？如果Dean知道Cas正在和Crowley合作，又会怎么想？

Cas知道，任意一件事，Dean都不会赞同的，所以他把这些封存在了心里。

他把手伸向外套的暗袋里，取出一件磨损的T恤。它是深灰色的，非常薄，穿过太多次已经不能再穿了，还留着一些污渍。它闻起来就像Dean。Cas深深地吸了一口气。他跪在巢旁边，小心翼翼地把它铺在一侧的羽毛上。

按理来说，他早就该把巢的事情告诉Dean。如果他在天堂里让他的巢这么长时间都未能被宣布，他会被要求要么拆了这个巢，要么让他的求偶对象做出选择。而他做不到。

这个巢是他在和Raphael内战时的避难所。在尽可能少地伤害范围内的植被的情况下，他在小屋周围布下了一层又一层的防护措施，甚至连大天使都无法找到它。除了Castiel自己邀请的人之外，没有任何人可以发现这间小屋的存在。

每经历一次换羽，他的荣光碎片就会渗入小屋和周遭的土地里，唤回木梁的生命力。干枯的树根渐渐缩回，霉菌慢慢消逝，墙壁逐渐恢复原状。这个地方再次变得适宜居住起来。

在实际上并不算天启的那一年之后，Castiel回避天堂的大部分时间里，都呆在这儿。他一边策划着战争，一边沉溺于自己未曾想过自己会后悔的幻想中。

而现在，Dean就在这里……

Cas得尽快找到那个女巫，并且在那期间把他的卧室门锁上。Dean不能知道。Cas的手指轻轻地抚过他刚刚添进巢里的那件T恤，站起了身。

他越早干掉那个女巫，Dean就能越早离开。那样Dean发现Cas秘密的可能性就越小。

***

起初，那只是些微的好奇。但是在Dean被困在这树林里几天后，那就转变为了彻底的“必须要知道”的事情。

毕竟，没有人能把Dean Winchester关在一个小盒子里并警告他不要试图调查那个角落。那只会让这个角落变得非常、非常可疑。而且Dean是个猎人，他把可疑的角落当早餐吃。

他盯着Cas的房间。他和Sam在这里醒来的第一个早晨，Dean就试过转动门把手。他想知道房间里面有什么，所以他试着开门，希望自己能打开它，在Cas把他赶出来之前好好看一眼。敲门可能会更礼貌一点，但这并不能满足他的好奇心。

_Dean转动着把手，但他的手只是划过了金属球。它纹丝不动。他试图撬开它，希望它只是个不太好扭开的门把手，但什么都没有发生。_

_门内走动的声音消失了。他的身后响起了翅膀扑扇的声音。_

_Cas这是飞了出来？而不是打开门走出来？_

_“怎么了？”Cas面无表情地问道。Dean看看他，又看看锁着的房间。_

_“什么？你忘了怎么开门了吗？”他问道。Cas的表情几乎不知不觉地绷紧了。_

_“不，”他说，“你有什么需要吗？”他的声音僵硬而正经，更像是Dean第一次见他时的天使。那时天启行将降临，Dean还并不知道天堂和地狱一样希望人间毁灭。曾有那么一刻，Dean差点想回到那未曾成功的天启时代。至少在那时（在Raphael之前，在Crowley之前，在利维坦和炼狱之前，在一次又一次失去Cas之前），Dean还能和Cas说话。现在状态变得紧张起来，甚至更糟了……Cas又在隐藏着什么秘密。_

_“你不带我参观一下这个地方吗？”Dean问道。一时间，Cas歪着脑袋，看起来有点困惑。_

_“好吧。”他说，这让Dean有点意外。Cas转过身，开始介绍这几间房间。“这是厨房，浴室在那里，外面有门，这是我的房间，这是次卧。”Cas重新看向他，依然有点困惑。“这间小屋并不大。”_

_“我不能看看你的房间吗？”Dean问着，仅管心里早有答案。Cas的疑惑消失不见了，转变为一种异常伤感的，异常悲哀的顺从。_

_“不能。”_

_“什么？那是类似西翼之类的？”Dean问道，“禁忌的地方？”_

_困惑的表情又回到了Cas脸上，但这次，更为困惑了。Cas张嘴想要说什么，但是另一个声音打断了他。_

_“你刚才真的引用了一部迪士尼电影吗？”Sam问道，从他的房间里走出来。Sam打着呵欠，伸了个懒腰，然后摇摇脑袋，“考虑到你是那个被困在这里的人，那你现在是贝儿咯？”_

_“Bitch，”Dean平静地回击道，他可能有点点脸红，但感谢上帝Cas和Sam都没有注意到。_

Cas房间的门一直紧闭着。Dean偶尔听到里面有动静，但无论何时他呼唤Cas，天使都会选择飞出来，而不是走出来。如果Cas需要这般周折来防止别人发现，那Dean必须要知道房间里到底有什么。

没有比现在更好的时机了。Sam外出散步了，因为他是可以离开以Cas的小屋为中心的安全区域的，并且Dean的暴躁和闷闷不乐已经开始变得令人讨厌了。

所以，Dean也许是有一点暴躁。他认为他完全有权利暴躁。

Cas白天几乎都不在。他会在他们召唤他的时候出现，但剩余的时间里几乎看不到他。每当Cas在小屋里的时候，他的脸上总带着那个Dean不喜欢的淡淡的愧疚神色。并且Dean可以打赌，那和Cas不想让他看见的东西有关。

他的开锁装备总是藏在他牛仔裤的衬里，很快就能取出来。他只花了两分钟就搞定了门锁，随后，他深深地吸了一口气，打开了门。他本以为那里会有某种“预防人类”的东西，但根本没有这样的东西存在。或者说，Castiel认为，这个门锁足以在Dean和Sam短时借住在小屋的这段时间内阻挡他们。

无论如何，门轻易地打开了，Dean毫无阻滞地进入了房间。

首先让他感到震惊的是，这间房间是如此的空荡荡。比起卧室，它更像是一个空着的木箱。没有家具，没有海报或者贴画，也没有任何形式的装饰。

这里也没有任何装在玻璃花瓶里的诡异的发光玫瑰，但这并不是Dean期待的。他期待的是某种类似的，但房间里唯一的东西是地板中央的一堆羽毛混杂着若干衣物。

Dean走向前，蹲在那堆东西旁边，观察着它们。那里有一些旧牛仔裤，一些棉质绷带（就像那些在他和Sam能搞到的绷带），两件T恤衫，一套被单。这堆东西看起来就像个自带床的巢。Cas是睡在这里吗？Dean以为天使不用睡眠，但如果不是床的话，这又是用来做什么的呢？

Dean的大脑立刻浮现了几个有用的建议，像是Cas和其他人（不是Dean）一起汗流浃背的画面。他飞快地强迫自己把这些念头赶出脑海。强烈的嫉妒和愤怒在他腹中盘旋，他摇了摇头。

他的脑袋里响起了某些声音。这些T恤衫看着有点眼熟，似乎无法让他不在意。

他思考着，皱起眉。它们看起来和他之前的旧T恤有点像，其中一件他在几年前就扔掉了。对于猎人来说，手头经常很紧。日常穿着的衣服往往廉价实用，直到它们变得破旧不堪。Dean捡起了手边的那件灰色T恤衫，似乎就是他在它们最近的某次（成功）的猎魔后扔掉的那一件。他心不在焉地把它翻了过来。

他顿住了。T恤的胸口有三条粗糙的裂口，和他在上次行动中获得的抓伤完全吻合。这不是看起来像是他的T恤。这就是他的T恤。

他又看了一眼另一件T恤，还有那条牛仔裤。他的，都是他的。他愿意打个赌，那些绷带也曾是他的，虽然他想不起来这是哪个伤口，或是他哪次受伤后留下的了。

这种事情已经持续多久了？

他已经近一年没有受过严重到需要使用绷带来包扎的伤口了。他认出其中几件T恤，至少是他两年多前丢弃的。

这些认知突然让他感觉自己的内脏被某个混蛋揍了一拳。这就是Cas瞒着他的事情？他和Dean扔掉的衣服睡在一起？

他到底为什么要和Dean的旧衣服睡在一起？

“Cas，把你的羽毛屁股给我挪下来。”Dean喊道。他听到身后不远处传来了翅膀扑棱的声音，Castiel落在了他身后。Dean没有抬头，手仍旧紧攒着那件灰色T恤。

“你有什么——”Cas刚开口，突然意识到他们在哪儿，猛地顿住了。他沉默了几秒，重新开口。他声音里的愤怒显而易见。“我告诉过你，不要进来。”

“我想知道为什么，”Dean站起身，大喊道。他转身面向Cas，把T恤猛地推向Cas。“是因为我会发现你偷走我扔掉的东西然后和它们睡在一起吗？”

Cas畏缩了一下。也许大多数人都无法很好地理解天使们的想法，明白这是怎么回事。但Dean可以。他感到了一丝愧疚，但他的怒火足以让他继续下去。

他沮丧得够久了，在Dean来到小屋之前就开始了，Dean已经对此感到厌烦。他觉得自己和Cas已经有太久太久没有谈过话了，好好的谈话，关于任何事。Dean也已对秘密和谎言感到厌倦。

他真的了解Cas吗？

“这他妈的到底是什么，Cas？”他直截了当地问道。Cas不敢直视他的眼睛。天使不安地挪动身体，放弃般地在一旁跪下，似乎感觉好了一点。

“巢。”Cas最终开口道，Dean强忍住想要翻白眼的冲动。

“是啊，我能看出来那是个巢。我想知道的是你为什么偷我的衣服来筑巢。”这和Cas拿走它们时，它们已经在垃圾堆里无关。关键是这些不是Castiel应该拿走的东西。

Dean粗略地思考了一下，如果他发现Cas拿走这些衣服是有其他目的，他是否还会这么生气——把它们扯成碎布，凑合拿来当绷带，或者是任何其他的天使可能会拿旧衣服来做的事情。他很快得到了答案，他不会。那些都不会比拿他的衣服来睡觉更奇怪。

妈的，Cas为什么不先问问他？

“你不再需要它们了。”Cas回答道。他看起来要命的鬼鬼祟祟，让Dean不自在地回想起圣火圈和丑陋的真相被揭穿的时刻。他的眉头皱得更深了。

“那并没有回答我的问题。”他说。Cas终于抬起头，看着他的眼睛。他看起来突然下了什么决心，虽然Dean不知道他打算做什么。

“我想筑一个巢，和你一起。”Cas小心翼翼地说道。Dean瞪着他，没有理解他在说什么。

“和我一起建某些东西，难道我不该提前知道吗？”他说。这只是个反问，答案非常明显。然而Cas再一次别开了视线。Dean感到懊恼又一次从体内涌出。他曾经不喜欢Cas那么盯着他，直直地盯着他，一直都不喜欢。然而现在，在一次对话中，Cas甚至都不会看他超过一两次。那确确实实开始激怒他了。

“你想让我把巢拆了吗？”Cas平静地问道，像是他并不想这么问。

Dean连想都没想。“是的。无意冒犯，Cas，但这真他妈的让人毛骨悚然。”

Cas再次瑟缩了一下，这次非常的明显，任何人都能看出来。Dean的脑海里闪过想要把他刚才的回答收回的冲动，但他对Cas的恼怒制住了他。

此外，Cas和Dean的遗弃物睡在一起，确实有点怪异。还令人不寒而栗。Dean试着这么说服自己。这让Dean的胃不适地翻腾着，还让他对一些他真的、真的不应该期望的事情产生了期望。这些期望让他想象着根本没有、也不能想象的事情。不是和Cas。不能再一次这样。

Cas转过身，背对着Dean。

“明天早上你的东西都会被归还。”他正式地宣布着，声音比Dean在过去几年里听过的还要僵硬。“你得到了你想要的东西。现在可以走了。”

Cas都没有确保他的命令会被执行。下一瞬间他就消失了，把Dean独自一人和巢留在那里。

Dean回头再次看了一眼那个巢，紧握着那件破旧的灰色T恤，离开了房间。他关上了身后的门，隔了一会儿，锁上了它。房间里的秘密已经不复存在，看起来似乎也没有必要藏着什么。此外，Cas也许在重新获得自己的空间后，可以冷静下来。

Sam散步回来后，Dean躺在沙发上，手里拿着那本他一直放在旅行袋里的已经磨损的《第五屠宰场》印本。旅行袋的开口处，那件灰色T恤露出了一角。

***

Dean醒了过来。昨晚轮到他睡床，真是太他妈的感天谢地了。

昨夜他翻来覆去好久，依旧对一门之隔的Cas筑的那个巢非常在意。几个小时过去了，他也没能睡着，始终无法驱散脑中的思虑。他可不想吵醒Sam。

若是勾起Sam的好奇心的话，那就更糟了。

Cas偷走Dean旧衣服的事令人毛骨悚然。Dean知道，他知道这很奇怪。他也知道自己应该比他现在感觉到的更加不舒服。但他并不认为自己被这吓坏了。他日以继夜地看到一些可怕的玩意儿。和温迪戈或者食尸鬼比起来，朋友间偷衣服的事情根本不算什么。

他不确定Sam是否能明白。见鬼，Dean自己都不能明白。

他打着哈欠，伸了个懒腰，然后把腿放到床的另一边。他的脚碰到了什么柔软的东西，Dean低下了头。

Cas兑现了他的诺言。他把Dean 的东西都还回来了，Dean隐约有点生气。他本来希望Cas会当面把这些东西还给他，好让他有机会和他聊聊，但很明显Cas选择了生闷气。好吧。无论他打算什么时候现身，Dean都准备做一个慷慨的人，既往不咎。那个古怪的天使巢还是什么的，并不会改变任何事情。他们还是朋友。或者说，至少Dean还是想继续和他做朋友的。

在发生了这么多糟糕的事情后，Dean仍然想要相信，他们可以回到他们以前那样。那些美好的时光，在那一年的分离、以及和Crowley不可告人的交易对他们的关系造成压力之前。在圣火油和Dean拒绝听他说话之前。

Dean不得不相信那是有可能的。

他试着不要去想，他和Cas之间的“可能”还会是什么。那会导致希望，而希望会导致曲解。他们之间已经有过足够的误会了。

然而，只有Cas决定再次现身后，他们才能谈“修复”的事情。他得先消耗完他的怒气，然后回来。那应该用不了一天吧？

Dean根本没有想过，当Cas发现Dean在自己房间里时，是有多么的不安。

***

Dean打开其中一个柜子，愁眉苦脸地看着它，就好像是Cas的持续失踪导致了他现在只能吃意大利面，喝罐头汤。

在Cas房间的那场意外之后，已经过两天了。除了一堆纤维和衣物外，他什么都没见着。

这些罐头食物都是新的。昨天柜子里的库存就已经不多了。考虑到Dean没法离开小屋，Sam没法进城（他根本不知道城镇在哪个方向），Cas肯定回来过。

他这是不打算和Dean说话了吗？

Dean几乎是非常用力地关上了柜门。

“真是长本事了。”他说着，瞪着天花板。

没有反应。

Dean站起身，突然感到没有了胃口。他走向Cas的房间，这几天他没有听到里面有任何动静。但他也不认为会有这样的可能性，比如Cas就藏在他的鼻子底下。

他敲了敲门。至少，他敲过门了。门差不多是半开着，没有上锁。所以它几乎是在Dean敲的第一下，就打开了。

房间里空空荡荡的。

不是“Cas不在”的那种空，而是空无一物。

那个巢彻底不见了。连一根羽毛都没留下。

某种不安爬上了Dean 的后颈和背脊，他的脑中浮现了焦虑的情绪。对于天使来说，巢到底意味着什么？他说想和Dean一起筑巢，又是什么意思？

无论它意味着什么，似乎都比Dean意识到的要意义重大。所以他到底让Cas变得有多不安？

不，那不是他的错。他只是要回了他的东西，他可没有让Cas把一整个都给拆了。如果Cas决定不要它了，那不是Dean的问题。

徘徊在Dean内心深处的不确定的罪恶感，很快就消失不见了。

***

已经五天了。

他妈的，已经，五天了。

Cas还是没有出现。

第三天晚上，Dean的耐心就已经耗完了。他祈祷了，希望Cas能在晚饭时间把屁股挪到小屋来。Cas也许不用进食，但他还是可以吃东西的。Dean受够了，他不想再等待Cas发完脾气了。

Cas没有回应。可在Dean半心半意地尝试着发出一个需要派的请求后，他的身后响起了翅膀扑棱的声音。Dean的心跳瞬间加速了，他转过身，在台面上出现了一块精心准备好的苹果派。

没有Cas。

不过，那给了Dean一个主意。于是他昨天一整天都在发出一些越来越荒唐的请求，想知道自己是否能通过这种方式让Cas出现。如果没有别的事，Cas说不定会现身，然后告诉Dean不要再打扰他了。

没门。

Dean要了一杯咖啡，让Cas打开一扇窗户，希望浴室里出现一条新的毛巾，关上窗户，给壁炉添点柴火。每件事情都在Dean连个屁都没看到的情况下完成了。

到了午饭时间，Dean开始渐渐提出一些更加古怪的要求。他要了啤酒，德国小香肠，来自Route 86餐厅的派。他转了个身，桌子上就铺满了各种馅儿的派，几乎囊括了Route 86在晚餐时刻会提供的所有口味。啤酒确确实实装在了啤酒杯里，德国小香肠的味道棒极了。

Dean还要了一块月球岩石，一个纯金苹果。当它们出现在卧室的床头柜时，他把它们扔向了闭着的窗户，然后让Cas把它修好。眨眼功夫间，窗户就恢复了原样。

Dean感到怒不可遏。他对于自己被困在这间小屋感到异常疲惫。也对Cas可以完成他的任何要求，却始终不现身而感到疲倦。他都不给Dean一个机会，来告诉他，他已经不再因为在Cas的巢里发现自己的衣服而感到生气了。他现在生气的是，Cas就像个小孩子一样回避着他。

“我祈祷，天使Castiel不要再表现得像一个穿着风衣的大宝宝那样，然后可以挪挪他的屁股滚下来。”Dean低吼着，看着天花板。仿佛这么做，就更有可能让Cas听到一样。或者，这样盯着上面看，天堂就会强迫Cas服从。“你找到那个该死的女巫了吗？如果找到了的话，我和Sam就会从你眼前消失，然后你就可以在这里安安静静地发脾气。”

没有回应。

“我需要一个答案，Cas，”Dean说道，“你不能就这样——”

翅膀扑扇的声音打断了Dean的话。Dean吸了一口气，心脏因为期待而快速跳动。他转过身，试着使自己放松，张嘴想要用“终于”或者“到底是什么事情他妈的让你这么久才有反应”来和Cas打招呼，但紧接着他的话梗在了喉咙里。

他的身后站着一位天使，某位他认识的天使，但那不是Cas。

“Anna？”他问道，一阵恼怒再次使他紧张起来。Cas现在甚至都不愿直接和他交谈了？“你在这里干什么？”

“你好，Dean，”她说，弯起嘴角露出一个淡淡的微笑。Dean回了一个浅笑以示礼貌。“关于你的问题，是Castiel派我来的。”

Dean的笑容瞬间消失了，他转身背对Anna，嗤之以鼻地开口。

“他就不能亲自跟我说？”他说，刚才的恼怒正飞速地转为盛怒。Cas已经生了够久的闷气了。“我现在配不上和他说话了吗？”

“那并不是我看到的样子，”Anna坦白地说道，笑容渐渐褪去。“你想告诉我发生了什么吗？”

Dean没有与她对视。

“没什么好说的。”他粗声粗气地说道，听见Anna叹了一口气。

“好吧。Castiel花了几天时间试着来找到我，就为了派我来这里给你传达一个信息。因为这样比让他自己来告诉你要轻松得多。”他能感觉到她的目光直射他的后颈，一阵颤栗不由爬上他的脊柱。有些时候，他甚至忘了Anna是个强大的天使。她看起来如此地纤瘦而脆弱，在他们遇见她的时候，她还只是个人类。他依然觉得，她仍是他们几年前认识的那个、困惑地睁着大眼睛的女孩。

但她是天使，还不是普通的小喽啰。她曾是Cas的朋友和上司，只需一根手指就能把Dean打飞。

“听着，我不知道发生了什么，”Dean说着，伸手摩挲着自己的后颈。“几天前我闯进了他的房间，发现了一堆羽毛，和一些我曾经扔掉的旧衣服。我问他那是怎么回事，他问我是不是想把我的东西要回去。我说了‘是’，第二天早上我在床边发现了它们。在那之后，我就没见过Cas了。”

他看着Anna，希望她能给他某种答案。但他没想过会在她脸上看到一副伤感的表情，张着嘴，双眼因为震惊而睁大了。

“Anna？”

Anna一言不发地摇摇头，咬着下唇，盯着地板，她艰难地咽了口水。Dean感觉他的心沉了下去。显然，Dean并不知道，那个巢还是什么的，到底对天使意味着什么。

“这可能会是个奇怪的问题，”Anna开口道，试着让自己的声音听起来漫不经心（虽然根本没有做到），“你说你扔掉的那些衣服……你还记得最旧是哪件吗？大约是多少年前的？”

“我不知道……可能是两年以前？或者更久？”Dean慢吞吞地说着，“我不知道。”

他开始觉得，他多半是搞砸了什么事。

“两年前？”Anna重复着，“你是说，还有可能更久？”

Dean点点头。

“这很重要吗？”他问道。Anna把一缕头发拨到了耳后，看向了一边。

“这……不太寻常。”她说。她的声音有点紧张，似乎一时间不知道说什么好。Dean等待着，但她没有解释那个时间线到底有什么要紧，什么又是不寻常的。他开始催促她。

“你能给点提示，到底发生了什么吗？”他问道。现在他知道他肯定搞砸了什么，并且，无论发生了什么，很明显那对于天使来说一定是件非•常•重•大的事情。但除此之外他依然一无所知。

“他没有没说过，想要和你一起筑巢？”Anna温柔地问道，仿佛已经得知了答案。Dean点点头。

“你说了什么？”

“我告诉他，如果他想和我一起建某些东西，我应该被提前告知。”他回答道。

Anna皱起了眉头。“还有吗？”

Dean艰难地咽了口水，肠胃不安地翻腾着。

“我告诉他，和我扔掉的那些玩意儿睡在一起，让人感觉有点毛骨悚然。”

“你那么说了？”Anna问道，显然有点震惊。

Dean举起双手，试着想要安抚Anna。

“听着，我不知道，好吗？不管我搞砸了什么，我根本就不清楚。所以你能告诉我到底他妈的发生了什么吗？”他说。Anna深吸了一口气，移开了视线。

“我知道你并不清楚。我确信Cas也知道，但是……”她再一次摇摇头，用手掌摩挲着双眼。“我很抱歉。那只是……很难。”

“是啊，”Dean缓慢地应着，等待着。

Anna再次深吸了一口气。这次她设法下了决心，开口说道。

“接下来我准备告诉你的，你不能告诉任何其他人，包括你弟弟，Dean，你得保证。”她一瞬不瞬地盯着他。

Dean犹豫了一秒，但仅仅只有一秒。

“我保证。”

Anna盯了他一会儿，明显在探究他话里的真假。过了一会儿，她点点头。

“你知不知道，天使们每隔十二个月会经历一次换羽？”

Dean疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“不……”他说道，思考着那和之前的事有什么联系。某件事闪现在他脑海里，他猛地吸了一口气。“等等，我看见的那些，是Cas的羽毛？”

Anna再次点点头。Dean觉得这个认知冲刷着他的大脑，他正竭力地回忆起任何与之相关的事情。

它们是黑色的，他还觉得它们看起来很柔软……

“在换羽期，天使是极其脆弱的。我不会告诉你任何细节，但没有天使愿意向任何人暴露自己巢的位置，除了唯一的那位。”她瞥向一边，“虽然……偶尔会有些，情有可原的情况。”

很明显，Dean让Cas把巢拆了，就算作“情有可原的情况”。

Dean的心跳加快。他能感觉到某些地震级别的事情马上就要发生了。他的一部分因为震惊而快要麻痹了，某种冲动正在升起，想要让Anna停下，不要再说话，不要再解释。他可以像他之前那样继续下去，乐观地忽略掉所谓的换羽期和那些巢（他之前怎么没听出来它们是特定的称谓？）；忽略掉Cas想和他一起筑巢、到底是什么意义。

“天使们通过收集他们求偶对象掉落的羽毛，然后把这些羽毛放到自己的巢里，来表达他们的爱意。被追求的那个会来到追求者的巢，选择接受或者拒绝。如果他们认为相互之间合拍，下一次他们就会一起筑巢。”Anna的表情非常温柔，充满了忧伤和敬畏。“通常，这个求偶过程需要一年。”

这些话钻入了Dean的耳朵里，但并没有产生任何意义。周遭一切在“求偶”那个词出现之后，就成为了一片噪音，Dean的大脑一片空白。

“‘求偶’？”Dean重复道。Anna悲伤地微笑着，但Dean几乎没有注意到。

“天使不会用轻浮的方式表达爱意，Dean。对于我们来说，没有什么随便玩玩的约会和勾搭。我们的感情是建立某种前提下的——找到一个可以余生相伴的灵魂伴侣。”她用一种更加平静的语气补充道，“我喜欢成为人类的原因之一，就是爱情出现得如此简单。人类是如此容易相爱。”

Dean觉得有点头昏眼花。他的心狂跳着，脑袋天旋地转。Anna所说那些，就好像是——

它就是。

Dean深吸了一口气，迫使空气进入自己的喉咙，在自己的肺部颤抖着。

“Cas爱上我了。”他说，半是问题，半是陈述。那些话从他的嘴里吐出来，让他感到了尴尬和不真实，它们似乎在现实的压力下消散了。

“那可不由我来说。”Anna简略地说道，惆怅地凝视着Dean。她的话让Dean脚下的世界晃动起来。严格说来，那并不能算确定，但他认为那八成是这样。

幸福感在Dean的身体深处冒泡，那些他深埋多年的狂喜、害怕和期待。他的某个部份想要逃跑，因为这可不是一件小事。他多少知道，他一旦开始这条路，就再也没可能逃开。

而在他脑海里占上风的那部分，对此一点也不在乎，想全力以赴地走下去。

Dean感到自己的嘴角微微翘起。他的胸口轻松了不少，咧嘴笑了起来。然而，当他这么做的时候，Anna的表情突然变得更沉重了，她的微笑消失不见了，转而变成同情和某种间接的遗憾。Dean觉得有某种不祥的预感轻轻地捅了他一下，好心情渐渐消失不见。

“你想听听他让我带给你的消息吗？”Anna问道。

“当然，”Dean答道。他突然紧张起来，感到口干舌燥。

“Cas让我告诉你，那个女巫已经被解决了，斯库尔消失了。”Anna尽职地说道，“他还让我带着你和你弟弟飞回路边，并让我要求你们，你们谁都不能把小屋的事情告诉任何人。”

Dean的心彻底沉了下去。

“什么，”他说，难以理解地瞪着Anna。她给了Dean一个难过的微笑，似乎是想要安慰他。但那根本没用。“他不回来了？”

他想让他们离开？

他甚至连声再见都不说？

“Sam和我并不急着走，如果Cas很忙的话，我们可以等。”Dean果断地点点头，故意忽略掉Cas实际上一•点•也•不•忙。既然他有时间来完成任何Dean提出的愚蠢要求，同时还找到了Anna，并且干掉了一个强大的女巫以及斯库尔。Dean故意忽略了Cas是如何小心翼翼地躲避了他和Sam的视线，甚至费心思找出Anna，以回避和Dean面对面说话……

Anna那悲哀、同情的表情根本什么忙都帮不了。

“Dean，”她轻轻地说着，“你让他把你的东西全部都从他的巢里拿走。你告诉他那看起来令人毛骨悚然。”

“所以？”Dean问道，虽然他感觉事实已经在敲击他的后脑勺。

“你还不明白吗？”她反问道，“你是个聪明人，Dean，想想吧。”

Dean不想去思考，但答案就在那儿。他一直试图坚持着无视的东西正在崩塌。如果天使是通过把另一名天使的羽毛放在自己巢里来提出——来邀请，或者求婚——无论那是什么。那么被要求移除那些羽毛的话……

“该死，”Dean骂道，用手捂住脸，“该死。”

Cas基本上算是向他提出约会了，并不是通常的 “嘿，你真有趣，周六有空吗”这样的形式，而是“我想我愿意和你共度余生”那样的感觉，而Dean拒绝了他。

更糟的是，Dean说Cas让他觉得毛骨悚然。

这和Dean当时知不知道没有关系，他现在只想踹自己一脚。

他内心仍有一小部分认为偷衣服那件事有点点古怪，但根据Anna所说的来看，本来有可能会是一种更糟的情况。如果Dean发现的是剪下的指甲片和头发丝，他会吓得半死。相比之下……见鬼，幸好Cas只是借他的T恤来睡觉。

想象Cas穿着T恤，蜷缩在Dean的床上画面突然变得难以承受起来，一股热浪冲刷着Dean的血液。有的时候，在他让自己神游的时候，他曾经做过类似的白日梦。而现在这些白日梦开始进入了一种陌生的领域。

性幻想对Dean来说并不新鲜。对家庭生活的幻想才是极其危险的。

“我要怎么做才能弥补？“他听到自己说着。

“不能。“

Dean瞪着他，心都快要沉到脚底了。

“不能？”他重复道。Anna交叉着双臂，最终抬头和他对视着，目光坚定，但尚有一丝不确定。

“我不是说你不能弥补，”她说，“那取决于Cas。我说的是我现在不能告诉你，你要怎么做。”她思考了一会儿，“但是，Dean……你得保证，在你做出任何你可能会后悔的事情之前，你是清楚地考虑过的。”

“那是什么意思？“Dean生硬地问道，也把双臂交叉在胸前。

“我的意思是，‘除非你想清楚了你想要做什么，你再做什么’，”Anna坚定地说道，“如果你因为冲动做了某种决定——只是因为作为朋友、你不想失去Cas，那你只会再一次伤害他。”

Dean消化着她所说的话，屋里一时间陷入了沉默。

“我不是故意的，”他最终开口道，好像重复承认他的疏忽就能让他赦免于难。本来，如果他因为某些他并不知道的事情而被责怪的话，他多半会生气。但他现在对任何人都发不了脾气，因为他实在是对自己太过恼火。他原本可以在让Cas把巢拆掉之前问清楚，Cas所说的“巢”到底是什么意思。事实上，他应该这么做。那这过去的五天，就会变得完全不一样。

无论他是不是故意的，他都伤害了Cas。

“但你已经那么说了，”Anna重复道，虽是事实，但令人可悲。她等待着，似乎在期待Dean说些什么。但是Dean保持着沉默。她果断地点点头，“好吧。我要走了，太阳下山的时候我会回来。如果你呼唤我的话，我可能会早点回来。”

她在给他做决定的时间。离日落还有若干小时，Dean在那之前可以想明白，他到底想要如何处理这团乱麻。

不知为何，他不认为他需要这么长时间。

“知道了。”他说。

Anna笑了笑，飞走了。

***

Sam散步归来的时候，发现Dean坐在沙发上，手里握着一件灰色的旧T恤。就和前几天一样，Cas依旧不见踪影。Sam恼怒地咽了口气。

他不知道Dean到底做了什么，但是肯定有某些事情发生了。Sam差不多已经一周没有见到Cas了，而Dean随着时间的推移变得越来越闷闷不乐。Dean愈发乖戾，他就愈发无法忍受呆在他周围。

别误会，Sam是爱他哥哥的，只是有时候……

小屋门关上的时候，Dean抬起头看了眼。年长的Winchester点头以示招呼。

“嘿，”他说道，转头再次盯着他手里的T恤。

“嘿，”Sam应道，“Cas有任何消息吗？”

“没有，”Dean说道。Sam正要叹气，准备回到卧室（今天轮到他睡床）休息，Dean突然开口了，“呃，除非你指的是，他让Anna来通知我们，叮咚，女巫死翘翘了。”

Sam停下了。

“他没有亲自告诉你？”他问道，试图藏起自己的震惊。他猜到他们吵架了，但是能让Cas以这种方式来回避Dean……“Dean，你到底干了什么？”

Dean惊讶地抬起头，立即感觉自己被冒犯了。

“‘我干了什么’，你这算什么意思？”他怒气冲冲地问道，“你凭什么认为那是我的错？”

“因为是Cas在回避你，而不是你对他爱搭不理，”Sam立即回答道。Dean看起来有些懊恼，于是Sam换了个更柔和的语调，走回沙发旁。“发生什么了？”

Dean盯着他手里的T恤。

“几天之前，”Dean说道，“我可能……好吧，我确实……闯入了西翼。”

Sam花了点时间才想起那个比喻，但是当他反应过来后，他难以置信地盯着他的哥哥。Dean瞪着他。Sam恼怒地晃晃脑袋，示意Dean继续说下去。Dean的愁容加深了，再次别开脸。

“我找到了玫瑰。他生气了，我也生气了……我说了某些话。”

Sam鼓励般地点点头。他能明白故事的大致内容，虽然他不太清楚具体内容。

“我大概是让他毁掉了那朵玫瑰，”Dean低声说着，似乎充满了愧疚。他又一次盯着手中的T恤，“然后他就那么做了。”

Sam看看Dean，看看那件T恤，然后又把视线回到Dean身上，疑惑地皱起眉。

“所以……”他慢慢说道，“你正在试着思考，要怎么把玫瑰重新恢复原状？”

Dean勉强地笑了。

“差不多是那样，也许吧。”他叹了口气，把T恤塞进他的旅行袋。

“虽然那个会说话的钟警告过我，在我真正做什么之前，我必须确定我想要做什么。”

“我猜Anna就是葛士华？”Sam问道，微微咧嘴而笑。

Dean轻轻笑着，“是啊。”

某种友好的沉默在两人之间弥漫开来。过了一会儿，Sam清了清嗓子。

“所以……你？”他问道。

Dean困惑地皱起眉。

“我什么？”他答道。Sam用下巴冲着那件被Dean塞进包里的灰色T恤示意。

“你想弥补吗？”

Dean低下头。

“我想……”他缓慢地说道，声音越来越轻。“是的，我想弥补。”

Sam咧嘴笑了，这次更明显了。

“很好。我为你感到高兴。”他轻轻地拍了拍Dean的肩膀，站起身。他再次走向他的房间，但中途停了下来，转过身。“你知道的……并不是那朵玫瑰让一切复原的。”

“你在说什么？”Dean问道，皱着眉。

“打破咒语的是来自真爱的吻——”

“ _Sam_ 。”

Sam一路大笑着，回到了他的房间。

注：文中提及的“西翼”、“玫瑰”、“葛士华”均来自《美女与野兽》

***

在距日落还剩一个多小时的时候，Dean下了决心。他清了清嗓子，挺直了身子。

“Anna？”他喊道，等待着。

“来了，”Anna回应道，挥舞翅膀的声音渐渐变轻，她走向前。“我想你已经做好决定了。”

Dean对她笑了笑，某种刺痛感顺着脊柱蔓延，手掌因为出汗变得潮湿。

“是啊，但我有个问题，”他说着，深吸了一口气。他一旦问出口，就再也没有后路可退。然而这个念头并没有如他想象中那样让他感到害怕。“天使要怎么取得那个他们想要，呃……求偶的对象的羽毛呢？”

Anna愉快地笑了起来。

“通过他们正在追求的那位天使的家人或者朋友，”她简略地说道。她把手伸进牛仔夹克里，取出了两根长长的羽毛，就和一周之前，Dean在Cas的巢里看到的那些漂亮的羽毛一模一样。他伸出手，手腕微微颤抖。Anna把它们轻轻放到了他的手心里。

它们如此柔软。

Dean的手指抚过那光滑的边缘，羽毛在他的触碰之下稍稍弯曲，他不禁沉迷其中。它们看起来和鸟类的羽毛相差无几，但似乎有某些地方不太一样。鸟类羽毛的羽翮锋利而脆弱，如果承受太大的压力，它可能会折断。但Dean有一种感觉，他手心里的羽毛即便在揉搓和践踏之下，也依然可以完美保持柔软和光滑。

“谢谢。”他对Anna说，飞快地瞥了她一眼，重新注视着手中的羽毛。

“别让我为这后悔，”她说。从她的声音来看，Dean可以感觉到，她并不认为他会让她后悔。

好吧，至少他们中的一个人还是有信心的。

“我现在会带走Sam，”Anna说，“给你和Cas留点私人空间。”

Dean突然感到口干舌燥。他再次点点头。

“谢谢。”

***

Castiel轻轻地降落到那个曾经容纳着他的巢的房间。他的翅膀格外沉重，阵阵刺痛，更不用说他的感情了。

他曾一度无法理解，有些天使被他们曾渴望成为灵魂伴侣的对象拒绝后，为何会陷入某种悲伤的境地。现在他明白了，并且他愿意用他的荣光来换回他曾经的无知。

现在，他只想蜷缩在他那早已不复存在的巢里，一直休息，直到他的下一次换羽期到来。他不得不扔掉了原本那个巢里所有的羽毛；一同失去的还有缠绕在每一根羽毛上的Dean的气味，和Dean灵魂的触感。Cas曾让自己有过美梦，而当Dean无意中发现了这个巢，他不知不觉地把Cas藏了这么久的幻想彻底粉碎……

他并没有责怪Dean。他曾有想过，如果猎人发现了这件事，他就会是这样的反应。但他曾奢望他还能拥有更多时间，或者更少时间。因为他突然感觉到，自己拥有得太多，也拥有得太少。他曾希望可以永世活在这个幻想中，但是如果Dean在第一年就发现这些，是否就能少些痛苦？

他不知道。

奇怪的是，这个房间依然留有Dean的气息。若不是Anna告诉他，她已经完成了他交代她的事情，他会怀疑……不，Dean不可能还在这里。

房间中间的动静引起了Castiel的注意。他看向那里，当他意识到自己看到了什么之后，彻底地愣住了。Dean，事实上，还在小屋里。他就在Castiel的房间里，蜷缩在一堆看起来是他的衣物里面，还有，两根黑色羽毛。

Dean挪了挪身体，Castiel感到自己僵在了原地。绿眼睛在黑暗中眨了几下，睁开了。Dean伸展着身体。Castiel茫然地望着他，难道他在飞翔的时候陷入了梦境？他可以确定，他不是第一个拥有如此生动梦境的天使。

随后Dean转过头，看到了Cas。在长达一个星期之后，他们的双眼首次交汇，Dean肉眼可见地抽了口气。来自Cas真实形态的诸多难以言述的情绪，使得他的皮囊泛起了各种反应，他感到自己的心怦怦直跳。

“嘿，Cas，”Dean说道，他没有让自己的眼睛离开过天使哪怕一刻。Cas感到自己被他的眼神困住了，被那个好似巢的暗示困住了——他能把那看作巢吗？那真的是个巢吗？——Dean的那堆衣物就放在了Cas原来那个巢的相同位置之上。

“Dean，”他说着。对比他疯狂的心跳声，他的声音听起来格外平静。“你在这里做什么？”

Dean站起身。Cas的注意力被分散了，他来回看着Dean的脸，和他脚边的那堆衣服，以及那两根无辜地躺在袜子和旧T恤之间的羽毛。

Dean究竟知不知道，那意味着什么？

“Cas……”Dean说道，声音哽咽着，意外地安静。他听起来很紧张，Cas不禁皱起眉头。“我想知道，如果……该死，我是个混蛋，好吗？但我想知道，你是否还……你知道的。想筑一个巢，和我一起。”Dean挺直身子，坚定地望向Cas的眼睛，他为自己说出这些话而稍感骄傲。

“是Anna让你这么说的吗？”Cas用一种快速而简略的声调问道，嘴唇抿成一条线。Dean看起来有点吓一跳，但Cas已经退开了身，愤怒在他血液里跳动。“这算是某种道歉吗？”

“道歉？”Dean重复着，他和Castiel一样腾起了怒气，但很快被担忧压了下去。担心Cas就像……那样拒绝他。好吧，就像他不知不觉地拒绝了Cas那样。

“你知道你在问什么吗?”Cas低声问道。

Dean皱起了眉头。“知道，”他说，“Anna告诉我了。”

“她对你说了什么？”Cas问道，“她有没有告诉你，如果我接受了，那我们在天堂看来，就是订婚了。”

“她告诉我了，”Dean焦急地说道，“她对我说了关于求偶，还有灵魂伴侣的事情，所有的一切。我知道我在问什么，所以，你现在准备回答我吗？”

Cas闭上嘴，望向一边。他想要说“是”。他极其渴望说出那个“是”，然后任由喜悦浸透他的全身。但他无法让自己就这样说出那个字。他的某个部分仍然认为那是某种梦境，那是他幻想出来的对话。如果应允一个臆想中的求婚，只会在他醒来时带来伤痛。

Dean叹了口气，伸手捂住脸。

“听着，Cas，我并不知道，好吗？直到Anna解释了一切之前，我不知道那意味着什么”，他的声音充满了悔恨。Cas并没有看着他。

“我知道。”Dean当然不可能会知道。千年以来，自从拿非利和所有与之相关的记录被摧毁之后，就没有任何人类会知道，天使的交配仪式是什么样的。

Cas明白，Dean没有可能知道。

“那你为什么在我把你的求婚说成‘令人毛骨悚然’的时候，仍旧表现得就好像我知道我在做什么一样？”

这个问题突然问住了Cas。他回避着Dean的目光，也没有用任何具体方式来回答他。

“那是没有道理的，”Cas终于说了一句话，之后又陷入了沉默。关于筑巢，是某种来自内心深处的东西，也是某种蜷缩起来的痛苦，仅管Cas知道那些伤害是无意的。

Dean温柔地笑了一声，随后陷入了沉默。缄默在他们之间伸展开来。透过眼角，Cas看见Dean深吸了一口气，低下了头。

“如果你改变主意了……我明白的。”Dean低沉地说道。

“为什么？”Cas问道。

Dean看着他，几乎是带着挑衅地困惑起来。

“你为什么会改变主意？”Dean缓慢地问道，声音近乎愤怒。Cas摇摇头。

“你为什么为我们筑这个巢？”

Dean再次扭过头。他们之间沉默了好一会儿。Cas几乎控制不住自己，想要跨过他们之间的那点距离，就像他以往那样，站在离Dean非常近的地方。他都没有意识到他是如此想念这种近在咫尺的感觉，直到他以自己的意愿克制自己靠近他。当他有问题缠身、或者需要应付的对手时，至少还有些事情可以分散他的注意力，让他忘记没有Dean在身边的感觉。

“在你原来那个巢里的、我的最旧的一件衣服……我是在大约，两年前扔掉的？”Dean问道。

差不多有三年，但Cas并不打算纠正他。

Dean抬起头，向前跨了几步。若是换作一种气氛没有这么紧张的情况下，Cas大约会以为Dean在微笑。Dean当然试着笑了，但在挤出一两个似笑非笑的鬼脸后，他放弃了。

“也许我没有——也许我们没有……”Dean摇摇头，呼出一口气。“对我来说也许没那么久。我还没想过这些——”他温柔地抓起Castiel的手，温柔到如果Cas只是人类，他就可以轻易抽开手。“——像你想得那样久。”

Cas没有动。他迷恋地看着他，看着Dean把他们的手指交叉相握。随后他的心里产生了动摇。他让自己把注意力从Dean紧握着他的手掌带来的温暖触感上，回到Dean的嘴唇上。Dean离他这么近，近到Cas自炼狱之后、未曾允许自己靠近过的这般距离……

Cas曾想过自私一点。他曾有一次想要亲吻Dean，只是为了留下一个回忆，而在那个利维坦出现后，他只能搁置了他的计划。之后，他彻底放弃了他的计划。因为他害怕自己一旦拥抱了Dean，他便再也无法让自己放手。

现在，Dean正在告诉Cas，他永远不需要放开Dean。

Dean前倾着身体，嘴唇微微分开。Cas知道，如果他现在不开口，他就永远不会再开口。

“如果我们这么做，你必须等到我下次换羽，才能决定那是不是你想要的。”Cas说道。

Dean轻轻地笑了。

“那你想要什么？”Dean问道，音调加重在“想要”这个词上，似乎影射着什么。Cas盯着他，直到Dean咳了几声，因为气氛变得尴尬而瞥向一边。

“对你来说那不是随随便便的事情，Dean。对我来说也不是。”Cas说着。Dean重重地吞咽着，点点头。

“我知道，Cas，我知道。”Dean深呼吸着，“我想知道，它会发展成什么样。”

“我也是。”Cas喃喃道，目光落到了Dean 的嘴唇上。

“你想和我一起筑巢吗？”Dean问道，再一次向前倾身。

Cas歪着脑袋，终于——终于——拉近了他们双唇之间最后的距离。

这个答案已经足够了。

**十个月之后**

Dean环视着房间。他深吸一口气，试着使自己的神经放松下来。但那并没有用。

其实根本就没有紧张的必要，Dean自己也知道。但无论他怎么做，他都无法使自己体内的那份跳动的期待平静下来。在十个月之前的那晚之后，“他和Cas”已然成为了相互间十分惬意的陪伴。当然，他们之间的张力仍然存在——有时甚至是非常糟糕的那种——但大部分时候是那种能让Dean和Cas就地纠缠到一起，亲吻并相互抚摸的张力。

这甚至也不是Dean和Cas第一次单独呆在这间小屋里，所以Dean根本连个能让他为自己的紧张开脱的借口都没有。在那些猎魔事务并不繁重，或是Dean想要休假的日子里（或者，Cas认为Dean需要休假的时候），Cas会带着Dean飞至小屋，享受一个下午、或是一天的闲适家庭生活。他们会相互依偎在沙发上慵懒地亲吻；在Cas终于搞到一台电视机后，他们也会在晚饭后一起看电影，或是绕着小屋散个步。有的时候，他们仅仅是双手相握，漫无目的地走着，那对Dean来说也早已足够。虽然Dean就算争得面红耳赤，也是不会承认他的这种想法的。

和Cas在一起让他感觉很舒适，但也让他变得胆小起来。

Dean摸着牛仔裤的口袋，即便隔着一层布料，手指上依然传来了戒指冰冷而沉重的触感。但这也使得他冷静下来。这枚戒指他已经随身携带一个多月了。每当他感到不知所措的时候，他就会伸手抚摸它。指尖沿着冰冷的金属来回抚摸，或是想象着它戴在Cas手指上的样子，总是能使他的内心平静下来，并给予他更多的勇气，相信自己可以做到。

Dean想要这些，比任何事情都想。

这次他绝对不能搞砸。在他尝到了那是什么滋味之后，他就无法再失去它。

翅膀悄悄地挥舞了一下，Dean突然感觉到房间里的另一个存在。他笑了笑，松开了手，不再抚摸着那枚戒指，漫不经心地转过身，面向Castiel。

虽然他没有表现出来，但Cas还是有点紧张，他比他告诉Dean的、换羽会在那天开始的时间早到了会儿。对于一个今晚要和他的男朋友结婚的天使来说——他看起来相当的冷静而镇定。

或者Dean才是被吓坏的那个。他不知道那让他感觉更好，还是更糟。

“我查看过边界了，”Cas说，“它们依然完好无损。”

Dean点点头，把目光从Cas身上移开。所有一切都准备好了……除了Dean。该死，他已经有几个月的时间来习惯这个念头了，为什么他现在突然又纠结起来？

“Dean？”

Dean不想抬头。他需要一分钟，或者几分钟。但是这和Cas或是任何（不存在的）取消婚礼的念头无关。他只是需要冷静下来，并且相信自己不会搞砸。

Dean抬起头，他不知道Cas在自己脸上看到了什么，但天使忧虑地皱起了眉。Castiel眼中突然浮现的担忧让Dean觉得自己是个蠢蛋，他的下巴紧绷起来。

“Dean，我们不用非得今晚就联结，“Cas说，”就算我们永远不联结也没关系。我们可以像我们一直以来的那样继续下去，或者——“有一瞬间，Cas的声音变得不那么连贯，”如果你不再想——“

“不是那回事，”Dean飞快地打断道，知道Cas想要说的并不是什么好话。他想要向前跨出一步，亲吻Cas；他想要用自己的嘴唇和舌头来抚慰Cas的焦虑。但他的胃扭在了一起。“我想要这个，只是……”

对于这件事，并不存在什么“只是”。

“不知所措。”Cas平静地补充道。Dean突然感觉自己轻松下来，得知自己并不是唯一紧张的那个，似乎起到了某种镇定的作用。虽然他希望Cas和他一样期待着这个。

“是啊，”Dean说道，清了清嗓子。“我们要开始吗？”

Cas盯着他看了一会儿，显然对Dean的反应还有点担心。他慢慢地点点头。

“那好吧。”他说着，开始脱衣服。他的动作迅速而高效，但依然比任何Dean见过的脱衣舞都要让他更热血沸腾。某种程度上来说，Cas正在解开他的衬衫并任其掉落在地板上的这件事，可比Dean最近才在酒吧里看见的小妞火辣得多的多。

当Cas自腰部以上全裸之后（Dean非常欣赏这幅画面，血液中翻腾的欲望几乎快盖过了原本的紧张），他挺直了身板。Dean充满敬畏和期待地盯着那对熟悉的翅膀从Cas光滑的后背皮肤里伸展开来。数月之前，作为求偶过程的一部分，他见过一次Cas的翅膀。他依然和那时一样对它们充满敬畏。不知为何，他认为自己永远也不会厌倦这对翅膀几乎要冲出这个房间的壮观景象。那些羽毛，从长到几乎和Dean的手臂一样，直至短到只有Dean的小拇指这点，都因为时间而变得失去光泽。一些羽毛稍稍弯曲，更多的羽毛变得松动。它们依然如此美丽，Dean依旧渴望着触碰它们。

Cas折起他的翅膀，在这有限的空间内尽全力地展示着它们。Dean的呼吸滞住了。

“Dean Winchester，”Cas喊道，他走向Dean，在他面前跪下，就好像Dean是他的上帝，而他自己正进行着某种供奉。Cas目不转睛地盯着Dean，既不害羞、亦没有愧疚，而是充满着Dean早已熟知的渴望。“十个月之前，你请求我成为你的灵魂伴侣，与你分享同一个巢。今日，在我换羽之时，在主上和父亲的注视之下，秉我所愿，我请求你同我一起，举行你我的灵魂绑定仪式。”

“Castiel，”Dean回应道，试着回想起仪式的对白。显然，天使的婚礼和人类的婚礼有许多共同点。尽管Cas坚持认为，用以诺语朗诵天使的婚礼誓词会更具诗意。“十个月之前，我请求你成为我的灵魂伴侣，与我分享同一个巢。今日，在你换羽之时，我心依存。在主上和父亲的注视之下，秉我所愿，我愿意同你一起，举行你我的灵魂绑定仪式。”这些话从他嘴里吐出，感觉略有怪异。但这个仪式并不只是个典礼而已，它起源于一个有着某种魔力的、真正的仪式。Dean可不打算把誓词说得乱七八糟，并搞砸某些事情。

Cas的脸上浮现起幸福的微笑，Dean感到自己的恐惧又消散了一部分。他咧着嘴，回了一个傻笑，伸出手拉起了Castiel。剩下的就只是象征性地筑巢了——Cas大约需要三天时间来换羽，在此期间，他们需要一直往里面添加羽毛——以及让Cas的荣光触碰Dean的灵魂。然而，既然天使的婚礼誓言已经完成，现在的当务之急是 ……

Dean把手伸进口袋里，摸出那枚戒指，心脏飞速跳动。他握住Cas的手，温柔地把它转过来，好抓住Cas的手指。

那枚戒指在Dean的指尖处显得格外冰冷。

“Dean？”Cas问道。

Dean把戒指套在了Castiel的手指上，和Dean预想的一样，戒指的尺寸刚刚好。

Cas猛地吸了一口气，震惊地愣在原地。Dean屏住了呼吸，等着他说些什么。他并没有告诉Cas，他在计划着这件事。部份是想给Cas一个惊喜，部份是因为害怕，害怕Cas会说“不”，或是看不到任何象征着他们的联结的标志。显然，天使们并不通过戒指或者其他珠宝来表示谁拥有了另一方。他们标记在他们的荣光里。

然而，不久之前，Dean就做了个决定。既然他们将以天使的方式进行联结，那他也希望他们能通过人类的方式结合——戒指，以及誓言。

“Dean？”Cas再一次温柔地问道，双眼盯着手指上那圈薄薄的银环，然后抬起头看着Dean。

“Cas，”Dean说道，他艰难地吞了口水，那些话几乎要堵在他的喉咙里。他咳了几下，努力说道，“我想做正确的事。”

Cas把他的手覆在Dean的手上，安慰似的捏了捏。Dean可以感觉到戒指坚硬的边缘磨蹭着他的指节。

“我……”Dean开口道。他再次深吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛。在地堡的镜子面前说这些的时候，似乎并没有这么艰难。他在心理上为此准备了好几个星期。与传统婚礼不同的是，他的誓言不需要任何牧师或者见证人，这多少程度上饶了他或者Cas一码。“没有什么实词可以用来证明我们，Cas。我不是那种会站在教堂之中，向全世界做着类似于某种重大宣告的人。但是我想要这个，”他用拇指摩挲着戒指，“我也想用人类的方式证明一下，所以……无论疾病或是健康，无论贫穷或是富贵，不离不弃。我发誓。”

Dean知道，他永远无法把Cas带到教堂，在所有家人和亲友的面前对他说出这些话。誓言背后的感情究竟有多真挚，这并不重要。重要的是，这般份量的情感，他并不愿意与任何其他人共享。

唯有Cas。

“Cas，我爱——”那份眷恋，绵延如此之久，却卡在了喉咙口。Dean几乎在沮丧中咆哮起来。“我需要你。”

Cas吻着他，嘴唇的触感甜美却不顾一切。他把Dean拉向自己，他的手温暖而疯狂。蜷缩在Dean心中的渴望使得他胸口发疼，Cas每一次嘴唇的触碰，每一下舌尖的味道都使他的渴望慢慢缓和下来。

风暴般的亲吻渐渐平息后，Cas向后退开。Dean喘着粗气，睁开了双眼，尚未意识到自己闭上了它们。Cas专注地盯着他，蓝眼睛深沉而充满虔诚的敬畏。

“哇哦。”Dean声音嘶哑地说着。

“Dean，”Cas说道，他的声音比以往还要深沉，使得Dean的脊柱一阵阵颤抖。“今夜，我接受你成为我的灵魂伴侣。我向你发誓，我会忠诚地爱你，珍惜你，直到永远。我在此起誓，无论疾病或是健康，无论贫穷或是富贵。无论人间，还是天堂。”

Dean发出微弱的笑声，希望自己的声音听起来没有实际那般哽咽。他的喉咙似是堵住了，胸口却变得轻松起来。他兴奋不已，情绪激动。天哪，没有其他人看到这些真是太令人高兴了。

“就是要让我难堪，是不是？”他说着，话语中带着的任何讽刺很快被吻所替代。他把嘴唇覆上Cas的，吞咽着，试图收起自己的情绪。Dean把手放在了Cas的臀部上，把他拉向自己。

“那是事实，”Cas简短地说着。他将额头与Dean相抵，“我爱你，Dean。”

那并不是某种启示，但它感觉上是。Dean吻着Cas，将他拽向他们的巢，双手拉扯着Cas剩余的衣物。Cas回吻着他，用尽一切Dean教过他的技巧。

在过去的十个月内，他们在沙发上，在Impala里面，在旅馆劣质的床上，在Dean的床上，在墙上，以及任何他们得以空闲的地方亲热过好多次。他们隔着衣物相互爱抚、摸索，但也仅此而已。总有某些事情干扰了他们，有时是Dean有时是Cas，因为其他事情而喊停。Dean想要慢慢地、一次性地、并且“正确地”完成这件事。该死的，他知道，一旦他把Cas按进床单里，他的世界将会彻底崩塌，再无其他。

今晚，没有其他人，也没有任何其他事情能够打扰他们。并且，从Cas拉扯Dean裤带的急切程度来看，Cas也没有再等下去的兴趣了。

Dean在Cas的唇间哼哼着，他们跌跌撞撞地落入了巢里。直到Dean踩到床单柔软的边缘时，他才意识到。那是他们在两人六个月纪念日时新添置的床单。他坐下来，把Cas拉向自己，让他坐在自己腿上。Cas任由自己被拽向Dean，那对漂亮的翅膀稍稍缓解了他跌落的速度，让他不至于整个人都摔到Dean的怀里。

Dean完全没有在意。他啃咬着Cas的嘴唇，一次性把天使的长裤和内裤扯到了他的大腿处。冰冷的空气拂过发热的皮肤，Cas颤抖了一下。

“你的衣服还没脱。”他在接吻的空隙间低吼着，显然对仍阻隔着他们的棉布层感到不满。Dean发现自己被压进了巢里，他抬眼盯着Cas。Cas随意地把Dean的T恤撕成了两半，就像普通人撕扯纸张这般轻松，随后解开了Dean的裤子。Dean稍稍扭动屁股，抬高到刚好可以让Cas把它脱下的程度，把它们和自己被扯坏的T恤一齐扔向一边。与此同时，Cas不耐烦地脱掉了自己的裤子和内裤。

Dean小心翼翼地把这些衣物铺到巢的某个角落里，满意地笑了。他转回身，面向Cas，发现天使正盯着他。热潮短暂从他的表情里消逝，取而代之的，是某种柔软而温柔的情绪。

Cas靠近他，热情而更为甜蜜地亲吻着他。Dean伸手抚过他的身侧，滑向他的后背，手指戳向Cas背后羽翼伸展的位置。Cas在欣喜中温软地呻吟着，弓起后背渴求更多。

Dean亲吻着Cas下巴上的胡渣，顺着下颚曲线一路向下，直至Cas的脖颈。他轻咬着、吮吸着，直到小小的淤痕开始在皮肤上显现。Cas再次呻吟起来，这次变得更大声。他歪着脑袋，暴露出更多的脖颈皮肤。Dean毫不客气地接受了他的邀请，啄吻着可触及的每一寸肌肤，双手摩挲着裸露的身体。

Cas的翅膀在身后颤动着，因感官聚焦在肉体的快感而软软地下垂着。Cas用髋部磨蹭着Dean，把脸埋进Dean的脖子里，藏起了自己胜利般的微笑。这使得猎人在颤栗中猛吸了一口气。Castiel的荣光正在四处乱窜，随着Dean双手的每一次触碰而跳动，呼啸着、渴望着完成这次联结。

“现在，我要准备触碰你了。”Cas在Dean的颈边说着。Dean点点头。

“好。”他说着，扭动臀部蹭弄着Cas的身体。Dean的勃起摩擦着他肿胀的下身，Cas大声而久久地呻吟着。

Cas伸出一只手，按在Dean的胸口，另一只手覆上Dean的脸颊。他吻着Dean，用一种身体熟知而并不熟悉的节奏摆动着髋部。Dean的双手四处游走着，似是要铭记Cas每一寸肌肤的触感。Dean的手渐渐下滑，抓着Cas的屁股，让他们贴得更紧，更近。他的指尖滑入Cas的臀缝，Cas低吟起来。

他让自己的荣光脱离了控制，任由它们从自己的指尖渗出，任由它们自唇间溢出。荣光通过他们的吻滑入Dean的唇间，通过他们的触碰渗入Dean的肉体。力量在他体内翻涌，Dean不禁颤抖起来，他的灵魂在荣光的牵引下浮向表面。

“你真美。”Cas说道，看着Dean的身体因为灵魂伴随荣光膨胀而微微发光，汗水顺着他的脖颈流下。Cas伸出舌头，舔舐着它。

“该死，Cas……”Dean抽着气。他依然扭动着臀部，但是节奏变得温柔下来。因为，比起Cas的荣光包裹并且融贯他身体的感觉，肉体快感是次要的。他感觉每一根神经末梢都同时活跃起来，愉悦在每一个神经元内燃烧。Dean还想要更多。

他是对的。和Cas在一起，他的世界将会彻底崩塌，再无其他。没有任何感觉会像现在这样，甚至连与之比较都不行，而Dean还渴望更多。

他的手指继续下滑，触碰着Cas的入口。他用指尖在敏感的边缘打着圈。当Cas随着触碰呻吟并扭动身体的时候，他的欲望刺痛起来。

“我想进入你的里面。”Dean说着，声音低沉到他自己几乎都认不出来。Cas吻着他，荣光欢呼着，向着Dean的灵魂传达着他的应允。Dean颤抖起来。

他带来了他的润滑剂，塞在了牛仔裤的口袋里。方才他几乎没有时间来提醒自己事先把它取出来，直到Cas把它塞进了他的手心里。

“来吧。”Cas说着，丝毫没有任何害臊，把自己的双腿分得更开，好让Dean更轻松地进入。Dean迅速地把润滑剂涂满了两根手指，他的手因为兴奋而颤抖着。

他用一根湿润的手指再次在Cas的边缘画着圈，另一只手来回抚摸着Cas的胸口，鼓励他放松身体。Dean知道他们彼此都太过兴奋，并不能坚持太久。但他仍想让Cas好好感受这些。为了Cas，他可以放慢节奏。

他温柔地推入一根手指，感受着肌肉不情愿地在手指周围舒展开来。他稍用力地向里推进了一点，直到第一节指节没入。

该死，Cas太紧了。

“我不会被弄坏的，Dean。”Cas说道。他缓缓地挪动着臀部，一边让Dean感受着他的勃起，一边更深地吞入了Dean的指节。Dean可以感受到他的难以忍耐。

接下来的几分钟，在饥渴的亲吻、和Cas火热而紧致地包裹着他的手指中迷蒙地度过了。Cas近乎在Dean的腿上蠕动起来，随着Dean手指的增加而轻轻地呻吟着。一根，两根，直到三根手指来回进出着他的后穴，扩张着肌肉。Dean在手指上抹了更多的润滑剂，尽着最大的努力来让自己不要失控，尤其是在Cas的身体和荣光同时不知羞耻地在他身上磨蹭着，渴求着更多，更多，更多。

“准备好了？”Dean问道，同时再次往手心里挤出了更多的润滑剂。他都等不及把它捂热，就将润滑剂抹在了自己的勃起上，冰凉的液体接触到发烫的肉体，他不禁发出抽气声。

“嗯。”Cas说着。Dean找好角度，开始缓缓推入。Cas的话语因此而变得支离破碎，转为一声闷哼。

起初的那一刻，Dean的阴茎头部破开肌肉后进入，归巢的感觉带来了纯粹的愉悦。Cas实实在在地被点燃了，他的荣光变得狂乱，脱离了他的控制蜂拥而出。他的翅膀也没好到哪里去，抽搐着，然后静止下来，随着Cas竭尽全力地施展着象征性的控制而不规则地摆动着。

Dean停下动作，稳住自己的呼吸。就算他想，他也没可能把持这么久。尤其是在Cas这般令人愉悦地紧紧包裹着他，以及Cas喉咙深处漏出的近乎窒息般的细小呻吟。

“Dean，动吧。”Cas扭动着，双手紧紧搂住Dean 的肩膀。Dean啄着Cas的嘴唇，索取着又一个吻，吞下了天使因为他开始抽插而发出的低吟声。髋部的每一次耸动都给他带来了一波纯粹的快感，极乐在他们的灵魂联结之间回荡着，余韵被无限放大。

一切都变得模糊起来。那个对他来说意味着一切的声音低语着一些毫无意义的话语，混合着感官，火热地融为一体。然而，彻底把Dean带向临界点、让他变得失控的是，那个小小的金属冰冷的质感，和Cas抓着他时，肩膀上传来的刺痛感。他送给Cas的戒指刮擦着Dean的皮肤，Dean彻底沦陷了。

他低吼着Cas的名字，响亮而悠长，然后射了出来。臀部依然顶弄着，试图把Cas一同带向顶点。Dean的快感似是在Cas体内触发了什么，很快他也迎来了高潮。

他们双双瘫倒在巢里，精疲力竭。Dean大口呼吸着，感到温暖而满足，根本不想挪动身体。然而，随着高潮的余韵散去，他知道他必须起来。

他哼哼着，从Cas身体里抽离，Cas因此发出了半是喘息半是抗议的声音。他依然能在体内感觉到Cas的荣光，相比于肉体，更像是一层来自情感的温存。

“你能帮我们清理一下吗？”Dean问道，翻到他的一侧，再次吻着Cas。Cas慵懒地回吻着，虽然他一句话也没说，Dean仍能感觉到一阵火花窜过他的皮肤。他们重新变得干净而舒适，Dean伸手搂住Cas，紧紧贴着天使的身侧。“谢谢，Cas。”

“好好睡一觉，Dean。你醒来的时候，我会在这儿的。”Cas说着。Dean闭上了眼睛。

“在第二回合开始的时候叫醒我。”Dean喃喃着，话未说完就陷入了半睡眠状态。Cas轻轻地微笑着，展开一侧翅膀，把Dean裹在里面。在他们做爱的时候，一些羽毛散落下来，但这些可以等他的灵魂伴侣醒来后再议。

**Fin**


End file.
